Beauty in Rosewood
by JennsanHarmony
Summary: A Letter to the Dean and Chief of School Board, will change things around the town of Rosewood, especially for who wrote and sent those photos to the persons of Hollis College? Read inside the chapters to find out. It is pre-Allison going missing that summer. See it all in here! Welcome to come and read this story. All Humans. No vampires or werewolves. Jake, girls etc bashings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Letter That Changes Everything!**

 **Part 1 - Photos and A Letter to the Dean and Chief of Hollis College!**

* * *

Isabella saw her uncle aswell like Aria and Allison did, only she was more hidden from either them to see her standing where she was seeing more of what her uncle did with that blonde girl who she knew was her uncle's student at the college named Hollis worked at and she was disgusted and angry with him aswell her cousin not reacting more badly about it, like Isabella did, which was to go over there and drag his ass out and punch the daylight out of the girl who thinks she can do this without anyone knowing this too. But instead she wrote her letter to both Dean and Chief of the college board that her uncle worked at and had this blonde girl as his student at aswell.

She wrote;

"Hello Dean/Chief of the Board of school

Today, I found out by finding my uncle having an sexual affair with one of his student, named Meredith Sorensen, they were having sex in his car in back alley here in Rosewood. And it look like my uncle and this girl have been at it for quite some time too, as I will with this letter send you photos of when I have taken photos of them, so beforehand I want to apologize that they might have some nakedness of both my uncle and this girl in them. I am very disgusted with him or them, but I am also very angry that my aunt doesnt even know this has happened behind her back either.

I do hope this will get to your attention and that you will take action for this is NOT ok.

And Also when you do take action against my uncle whose name is Mr Byron Montgomery, that you keep my name out of this meetings, he is not to know who telltaled on him.

Sincerly Regards;  
Ms Isabella Swan, Mr Byron Montgomery's niece."

And with those two computered letters she then added the printed photos of evidence and closed them up, then she drove her own car to Hollis College and snuck into Dean's and aswell School Board Cheif's rooms and laid the letters onto their desk so they would see those letters when they came into the office to sit down there and have their meetings or something. Then she drove back home to her aunt and uncle's house, and when she came she overheard Aria and Byron talking about the sightings that Aria had seen her uncle with that girl, and that Aria should keep it as a secret from her aunt. That made Isabella very pissed off to hear, so she shrugged it off for now and came into the room and said:

"Today I found my own place to live here in town!" Her Aunt who just came in with Mike behind her, said

"Where in town, sweetie and are you sure to move out?" Isabella gave her aunt a warm smile;

"In the center of the town, near the coffee shop, I found an apartment, whose have 2 rooms, 1 big kitchen and bathroom. It is really something I want to do, as I wont want to live here forever either, nothing against any of you though." Mike grinned and went up and hugged her tightly, congratualting her for finding an apartment, as I said

"And you are all welcome to see if you want too. I am moving in a month's time, just before President's Day. Which is perfect for me too." Mike grinned as he said

"I can help with loading up and moving the heavy stuff if you want to, I can get Toby and few more guys to help you out too." Bella smiled at the mention of her boyfriend and that Mike and his friends was going to help if they wanted to, so she said

"Well first of ask your friends if they are willing to help out, but I deal with Toby, he is afterall my boyfriend." At that Aria gasped, making everyone look at her; as she said in hurt voice

"You are with that strange idiot guy who had sex with his own sister a while ago?" At that Isabella went red of anger, as she said

"Well that was forced onto him by that said sister, she was going to telltale on him to their parents she had been raped by Toby when it was her who did the forceful sex on him, when he had told her about me and that he IS NOT interested in that and she reacted by attacking him and rape him. He was a disaster when he then left and came to me in Forks stay with me, and my father has taken legal action against her aswell the firework incident that Allison DiLaurentis aswell you and your three precious dolls of liars did to her and her eyes"

At that Ella went off an Aria, so did Byron to hear this too, Mike and Isabella went over the street into Toby's house who let them in after seeing their looks and hearing some of the yelling. Isabella said her hello's to Toby's father who was at home at the time, who said

"Oh hello Isa, and hello you must be Mike, Isa's cousin" At that Mike smiled warmly, and said

" That is me, and forgive us being over this late, it is just that mom and dad learned the truth about Jenna and her accident aswell what Jenna did to Toby." At that Toby's father looked abit mad, but he calmed down at Isa's hand on his arm, before she went over to Toby to forgive her, for telling that stuff to her aunt and uncle, but he said

"It was just a time question of when they would learn about it, sure I am still struggling but you helped me, baby" Bella just smiled and kissed his cheek, as his father said

"Then you are more welcome to come over at any time you need to get away, even when we are not at the house it is just to go in the backway door. It is a broken door, but i am going to fix it up soon" Isabella said

"Oh Mr Cavanaugh, dont worry about it, I called onto few friends who also will help me out with my new apartment downtown, and they are more than happy to help you out with your doors and other things you need to fix up" At that Mr Cavanaugh smiled happily so did Toby and new Mrs Cavanaugh as she had just come through front door, and Mike introduced himself to her aswell, as she then said

"Well looks like you will stay for a while, so why dont you join in on our dinner if you like to?" As Isabella said

"I would love to, Mrs Cavanaugh, do you wish some help in the kitchen?" At the woman just smiled and nodded, so Isabella went with her to the kicthen as the men stayed back and watch a football game while waiting. Mike messaged his mother that he was over the Cavanaugh and was going to eat there, and that Isabella was with him too. She answered back;  
"Good Idea, we need to have some time alone with Aria aswell other girls aswell their parents in this mess, so dont come home until tomorrow afternoon after school." Mike wrote back he would be back then, and he then turned to Mr C;

"Mr C, is it ok for you and your wife that I and Isa stays over the night only, mom told me she and the other parents are going to sit down with their girls about the Jenna thing and other stuff aswell" At that he smiled, and said

"That is more than fine with me, and my wife too, and if it goes over the next few days even, you could stay then too, unless you decides to stay over at Isa's place which she is going to share with Toby" At that Mike turned to Toby

"You are also going to move there to her apartment? I didnt know that, but I am very happy you two are that serious." Toby said

"We - " Bella came in and said

"Mike, I am going to tell this to your parents aswell my own father in few days, that Toby and I not only moving together, but we are also expecting a child together" At that Mike's eyes widened but then he grinned so big, so did Mr and Mrs C's too.

"Wow congratulations you two, how far along are you and how are you feeling?" Bella said to them, while taking Toby's hand to her extending belly.

" I am doing ok so far, and I am 4 months along, I just wanted to get through the risky months first and feel abit better before telling anyone about this." At that they understood, so Mike said

"So, you are now doing better than before, that does explain me seeing you being sick around the house, when I actually thought you maybe were jetlagged or flu or something like that" Making Isabella giggled abit at this, but she said

"Even I thought it was because of that, but then I remembered that my period had been later than normal, so I took a test and it was positive, and with that I took Toby with me to an OB/GYN and got it confirmed for few weeks ago that I was then 3 and half months pregnant and that the baby doing really good and the heartbeat is very strong too." At that Mike grinned more and hugged his favorite and only cousin then man-hugged Toby. His parents aswell hugged the two too. After that they all went into the dinner-room and sat down with a quick grace they ate their dinner before going off to bed.

* * *

The next chapter will be about what happens over at the house of the Montgomery's. Hope you will like this chapter, and write what you think and question. Chapter three will be abit of loop of a time, where we go back to when Isabella was in Forks and how she got in contact with Toby and what happened after that too. Especially her story up to the point of her leaving Forks to move into Rosewood and live with Toby soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Montgoremy's house and Aftermath**

 **(in this it is about what happened while Isabella and Mike is over at Cavanaugh's House for the night, WARNING: SWEARINGS WITH MORE IS IN THIS CHAPTER ASWELL)**

* * *

As soon Isabella and Mike had left the house, the parents of Mike and Aria was left with Aria, so while Aria sat in somewhat shock of what Isabella just had blurted out to the parents, her mother took their phone up, and phoned first Hannas mom, who said

"Marin's House, Ashley speaking" Ella said

"Hello, Ashley, it is Ella, and I need you to come over with your daugther Hanna, as we are going to get everyone of the girls over with their parents to talk about things that my own niece told us. It is very serious stuff aswell."  
"Of course I will with Tom come as soon as possible with Hanna with us too" Then the two hunged up and Ella then called the rest and within 20 minutes everyone was there, and the girls looked confused as what was going on, as the girls also looked worried over Aria's reactions aswell, as Ella's phone pinged and she looked down to see it was Mike telling her and Byron where he and Isabella gone off so they wouldnt be too worried about them at least. She smiled and wrote back it was okay for the two to stay there for the night aswell.

As Veronica said then:

"So Ella, Byron what is going on here then since you two wanted us over at this hour?" At that Byron said

"First forgive us for coming over this late at night, as i know you must be busy with other things. But our niece Isabella told us somethings that we didnt know that the girls were even involved in, which our niece apparently knew off and had trouble in her anger about Toby, who is Isa's boyfriend of 3 years"

At that Tom Marin, Hanna's father said, bit tired and hard voice

"Which was what, if I may ask?" At that Ella saw he was tired not from work but other stuff, she said

"Apparently the girls have known about Jenna raping her own step-brother for some time, and to scare her off, the girls took a firework or something to cause that explosion that caused Jenna to lose her sight, that day. And that idea I now know it was Allison's idea, as she apparently has hated her neighbours especially Jenna for some time, as Allison felt that Jenna had stolen away her friends or what Isabella called them "Allison's precious little Dolls to play with their minds and make them lie to us"

At that the girls looked very pale, especially Allison and the parents looked very mad if not very angry at their daugthers. Melissa was there aswell, as she just came home for holidays and wanted to come with as she didnt like to be home, she said

"I told you, mom, that Allison was bad one for Spence to hang out around, as Allison is known for lying and calling us all names behind our backs, isn't that right? and that accident I knew all along that Toby wasn't to blame either, for when that happened, I happened to know Toby was with Isabella in Forks when it happened and he got called back by her mother, his step-mother that something bad had happened to Jenna and when he got here, Allison threatened to tell about the thing he had done to Jenna to his parents unless he took the blame for it happened. But Isa and I knew the truth all along. and I suspect that Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh now knows too." At that Veronica looked over at her eldest daugther, said

"Why never tell us this?" At that She sighed, said

"For Allison threatened me to tell on me that I was kissing Ian when it happened and that she was going to tell on him that he had been filming the girls, which is NOT true either, those movies weren't his, but someone else who had come to Ian to get help for the person that had done this movies had felt ill for doing so, and asked Ian as his friend to help him to rehab and therapy sessions."

"and what movies are you talking about, Melissa?" Pam Fields said, as her husband had a glare towards the girls, who looked even paler and greenish even, and Allison had her glare set toward Melissa, who said

"Those movies are of the girls during the summer of this year, trying out clothes and other things like that in them, and Allison making fun of the girls when they weren't around and I also happens to know in those movies, I got to see the kiss between Wren and Spencer happened, but Wren was the one who made a move onto her, so for that I can accept her apology for thinking she was the one who made that move onto him, not him on her. But now i do know the truth. But the rest of things were actually of the night when Jenna got hurt aswell, that the girls or someone of them threw in the bomb that then set it off and made Jenna go blind that day."

At that girls went even paler to hear that their deed's towards Jenna was on tape aswell. And Melissa then took up an USB, said

"The person who filmed this, before he went into Rehab and therapy for his wrong-doings of making movies, left me only copy of those movies, and told me when it was time to tell the truth, that I was to show you all materials that is on there. I should tell you too, mom, dad, there is some things I did that I do regret and I have already been to the persons in question and apologised for my actions. I am very ashamed of the things I did, and Ian too knows too."

At that Veronica and Peter nodded at that, as Melissa plugged it into the Tv and pressed play.

They watched everything and the girls looked like they wanted to run off and never come back, but the doors all of them were locked up, by Melissa doing so. For the girls especially Allison needed to be punished serverly for they did and make people to take the blame for aswell.

As that went on, Melissa texted Isa, Toby and few others including Jenna to tell them the truth is going out now to her and other girls' parents and their blame was over now when the girls' who had threatened them to take the blame for things the girls' done, for them.

Then it was just for everyone to wait for their parents' to react on this.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter then? I know it wasnt much of reactions or bashings yet, but it will come with time. Next will be about how Isabella and Toby met and became what they are now, and where it will go after this. Just wait to see and read. Love you all. And beforehand, thank you all for your good comments aswell, the more bad or things you want to see me to do better on, I will do better soon enough.


End file.
